In general, a surface treatment is to make a surface of a product made of a material such as a metal look good, or to improve a surface to have heat resistance, corrosion resistance, abrasion resistance, etc. so that a function of the product can be improved according to a condition of usage of the product. That is, the surface treatment is concealing inner defects, etc. by properly treating a surface of the metal.
The surface treatment includes plating on a surface of an accessory, chromium plating on brass, or a tinplating for iron sheet, etc.
The surface treatment methods include alumite for protecting an inside of an object of surface treatment by making oxide layer, an anticorrosive coating by paint, a chemical vapor deposition (CVD) reaction, or a physical vapor deposition (PVD) reaction.
In the meantime, a heat exchanger used in an air conditioner, a refrigerator, a heating apparatus, etc. is a device for transferring heat from fluid of high temperature to fluid of low temperature through a heat transfer wall. At this time, a flow of the fluid becomes different according to a characteristic of a surface of the heat transfer wall, and the characteristic of the surface of the heat transfer wall greatly influences to a heat exchange efficiency of the heat exchanger.
Accordingly, a radiator surface of the heat exchanger is required to have a surface treatment having various characteristics according to a performance of the heat exchanger. To this end, fins of the heat exchanger are fabricated by processing a sheet having a treated surface to improve hydrophilicity, hydrophobicity, or corrosion resistance.
Also, the sheet for processing the fins of the exchanger has a surface treatment that forms a deposition layer at the surface of the sheet by using the chemical vapor deposition reaction or the physical vapor deposition reaction.
In the meantime, for the surface treatment, reaction gas is injected in a deposition chamber and then power is applied thereto for a deposition reaction. A method for applying power includes a method for applying power to the object of surface treatment for the deposition reaction.
In the conventional surface treatment method represented in PCT Publication No. WO9927157, power is directly applied to an object of surface treatment in a polymerization chamber injected by reaction gas to cause a plasma polymerization reaction, thereby forming a deposition layer at a surface of the object of surface treatment.
Meanwhile, when a product finishes the surface treatment, it is generally undergoes a process such as manufacturing, molding, etc. according to desired conditions and shapes, during which, however, a cut section or the deposition layer may be damaged or the product may be assembled with other member without surface treatment.
That is, when the object which has been surface processed in large quantities to have quality desired for use conditions is subjected to the process such as the molding or the assembling, the surface of the object of surface treatment may be damaged or there may be a member not having such a desired quality, which would result in reduction of an effect of the surface treatment.
In addition, in order to enhance productivity in surface treatment of a object of surface treatment, a surface treatment system for forming deposition layer at a surface of the object of surface treatment in large quantities is needed.
In addition, in order to surface-process a product, that is, an object of surface treatment, to allow the product to have quality or characteristics suitable for desired conditions, flowing of gas for a deposition reaction have much influence on formation and quality of a deposition layer. Thus, a surface treatment system having gas flow suitable to form a deposition layer having a desired quality or desired characteristics is needed.